The Curse of Aya Drevis
by lisathevocaloid
Summary: Eight days after the death of Princess Elise, Aya Drevis must save Midna from Count Dracula and Dead Master.
1. Notice, cast, locations and props

I own nothing but my OC's. Anything else belong to their respective owners. Please enjoy this story.

* * *

CAST

**Aya Drevis** - The main protagonist of the story. She is cursed by the witch named **Ellen**. Before the death of **Princess Elise**, Aya was engaged by the **LEGO Fan World Club** member, **Rocket Racer**.

**Count Dracula** - The main antagonist of the story. He is the chief of **Dark Aura Squad**.

**Dead Master** - One of the characters created by **Fuke Ryohei** (also known as **Huke**). Before eight days, she was arrested for back-stabbing **Princess Elise**. In this story, Dead Master is nicknamed "**Deadly Lady**" by the witch named **Ellen**.

**Princess Elise** - The princess of **Soleanna**. Before eight days, she was back-stabbed by **Dead Master**.

**Feliciano Vargas** - A friend of **Aya Drevis**. He is a character from _Hetalia_.

**Honda Kiku** - Another character from _Hetalia_. He is the investigator.

**Ulala** - The chief of police.

**Ellen the Witch** - The witch who cursed **Aya Drevis**.

**Rocket Racer** - The member of **LEGO Fan World Club** and a fiancé of **Aya Drevis**.

**Mrs. Vargas** - The mother of **Feliciano Vargas**.

**Sonic the Hedgehog** - The prince of **Mobius** and a friend of **Rocket Racer**. Sonic appears as a tuxedo-clad.

**Queen Elsa** - The queen of **Arendelle**. She had a crush on **Sonic the Hedgehog**.

**Black Rock Shooter** - Another character created by **Huke**. She is a second person to be a friend of **Aya Drevis**.

**Midna** - The **Twilight princess** who was kidnapped by **Count Dracula**.

**Hatsune Miku** - The leader of **Vocaloid**.

**Princess Anna** - The princess of **Arendelle**. Unlike **Queen Elsa**, Anna is not impressed with **Sonic the Hedgehog**.

**Prince Hans** - The prince from the Southern Isles. He had a crush on **Hatsune Miku**.

**Kaiba Seto** - The man who had a crush on **Princess Anna**.

**Folkert Beilschmidt** - The German man from _Hetalia_. He appears as one of **Aya Drevis**' friends.

* * *

LOCATIONS

**Felton Public Library** - The library where Princess Elise was back-stabbed by Dead Master.

**Correctional Training Facility** - The state prison where Dead Master is one of the prisoners.

**Aya Drevis's mansion** - The home of Aya Drevis, Alfred Drevis, Monika Drevis and Rocket Racer.

**Author's note:** This story takes place in some cities and countries.


	2. Elise is DEAD!

I own nothing but my OC's. Anything else belong to their respective owners. Please enjoy this story.

Aya Drevis's story

* * *

One evening, **Princess Elise** and I visited the library to look for some books.

**Princess Elise:** Aya, what are you looking for?

**Aya Drevis:** Maybe some books about celebrities.

But then, we saw a dangerous book. It was in my backpack. It wasn't about the celebrities. It was written by **Bram Stoker**. The book was called _Dracula_.

**Princess Elise:** Aya! Dracula is dangerous! Stay away from him!

Elise tried to take the book from me, it was too late. The evil girl stabbed Elise on the back with a jet-black weapon, **Dead Scythe**. The evil girl is called **Dead Master**. The librarian told me to call 9-1-1. I called 9-1-1 on my smartphone and declared that Dead Master killed Princess Elise. The investigator arrived at the library.

**Aya Drevis:** Good evening... uh...

The investigator stared at me.

**Aya Drevis:** What's your name?

**Kiku Honda:** My name is **Honda**. **Kiku Honda**.

**Aya Drevis:** Good evening Mr. Honda! My name is **Aya Drevis**. I'm the daughter of **Alfred Drevis**.

**Kiku Honda:** What happened to the princess of Soleanna?

**Aya Drevis:** Dead Master killed her.

**Kiku Honda:** Where?

**Aya Drevis:** In front of the librarian's desk.

**Kiku Honda:** Thanks for the request, Miss Drevis.

**Aya Drevis:** You're welcome, Mr. Honda.

**Kiku Honda:** Please, call me "Kiku".

**Aya Drevis:** Okay, Kiku...

Kiku saw Elise's body in front of the librarian's desk. Dead Master appeared behind him. The doctors and cops arrived.

**Ulala:** Dead Master, you're under arrest for killing the princess of Soleanna.

**Dead Master:** What?

The cops send Dead Master to one of the police cars.


	3. The Prison

I own nothing but my OC's. Anything else belong to their respective owners. Please enjoy this story.

* * *

One day after the death of the princess of Soleanna...

* * *

Dead Master was in the prison called **Correctional Training Facility**. In the commissary, Dead Master sat on the chair and cried.

**Dead Master:** I'll get you, Aya.

The young girl appeared and sat next to her.

**Dead Master:** Please go away, you robe-wearing girl!

**Ellen the Witch:** Good afternoon, **Deadly Lady**!

Dead Master stopped crying.

**Dead Master:** Who are you?

**Ellen the Witch:** I'm **Ellen**, the **Witch of Darkness**. Who are you?

**Dead Master:** **Dead Master**, the character created by **Ryohei Fuke**. Some people called me "**Dead Master**", but you can call me "**Deadly Lady**".

**Ellen the Witch:** Okay, **Deadly Lady**.

Meanwhile at the bus stop (in the left-front of the prison), I sat on the bench and took the _Dracula_ book out of my backpack.

**Princess Elise (in Aya Drevis's thought):** _Aya! Dracula is dangerous! Stay away from him!_

**Aya Drevis:** Elise...

The Italian man sat next me.

**Aya Drevis:** Uh, good afternoon, sir...

**Feliciano Vargas:** Good afternoon!

**Aya Drevis:** My name is **Aya Drevis**, the daughter of **Alfred Drevis**. What's yours?

**Feliciano Vargas:** **Feliciano Vargas**, the resident of **Italy**. How's your day at the library?

**Aya Drevis:** Terrible.

**Feliciana Vargas:** Terrible?! Why is your day terrible at the library?

**Aya Drevis:** Because Princess Elise was back-stabbed by Dead Master.

**Feliciana Vargas:** Oh, that's strange.

The car arrives.

**Aya Drevis:** Is that your new car?

Feliciana's mother came out of the car.

**Mrs. Vargas:** Feliciana! It's time to go home!

**Feliciana Vargas:** My mom's here! See you tomorrow, Aya.

**Aya Drevis:** Okay. Goodbye...

Feliciana and his mother got in the car and went out to go home.


	4. Living with Rocket Racer

I own nothing but my OC's. Anything else belong to their respective owners. Please enjoy this story.

* * *

Two days after the death of the princess of Soleanna...

* * *

The next morning, I visited at the gates to the mansion and found a gold sword. I went inside the mansion and walked into my bedroom.

My family and I lived in the mansion. So does my fiancé, **Rocket Racer**.

Rocket Racer is a member of **LEGO Fan World Club**. He engaged me before Princess Elise died.

Rocket walked into my bedroom.

**Rocket Racer:** Good morning, Aya Drevis.

**Aya Drevis:** Oh. Good morning, Rocket.

**Rocket Racer:** So, have you ever met the Italian guy before?

**Aya Drevis:** Uh, yeah. His name is **Feliciano Vargas**.

**Rocket Racer:** Is he your true love?

**Aya Drevis:** Actually, _you_ are.

**Rocket Racer:** Oh. Yeah. What happened to the princess of Soleanna?

**Aya Drevis:** All residents of Soleanna are fine, except for **Princess Elise**.

**Rocket Racer:** Did you kill Elise?

**Aya Drevis:** No. **Dead Master** did.

**Rocket Racer:** How did Dead Master kill Princess Elise?

**Aya Drevis:** Back-stabbing.

**Rocket Racer:** What? That's kind of strange.

**Aya Drevis:** I know.

* * *

**Author's note:** Rocket Racer and the Drevises live in the mansion. The next episode will come soon.


End file.
